May we meet again, princess
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Recopilación de historias/one-shots sobre la pareja formada por Bellamy Blake y Clarke Griffin, conocida como "Bellarke" o "this bellarke shit". Cada historia tendrá su propia sinopsis y será independiente de las demás. Límite de palabras: 500-2000. Todas las historias aquí presentes son de mi plena autoría.
1. 01: No soy tu almohada

_**may wee meet again, princess.**_

* * *

Hola, antes de sumergirte en esta historia, es necesario que leas lo siguiente con atención.

1: Esto no es un long fic.

2: Esta historia es una recopilación de one-shots sobre Bellamy Blake y Clarke Griffin.

3: Ninguna historia está relacionada entre sí, se pueden leer sin orden predeterminado. Eres libre de leer todas las historias o solo la que más te interese.

4: Cada publicación/one shot tendrá un pequeño apartado donde explicaré brevemente lo que vas a encontrar en él.

5: No es necesario decir que toda historia aquí presente es de mi plena autoría.

6: Solo se publicarán las historias que se hallen en el siguiente límite de palabras (500-2000), si se supera el límite (se acerca a las tres mil), se publicará a parte como he ido haciendo hasta ahora.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _"this bellarke shit"._** —Eliza Taylor.

* * *

 _"hay que tomarse la vida y el fandom de The 100 con una sonrisa"._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Título:** No soy tu almohada

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodhsherry

 **Rating:** +16

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Bellamy.

 **Sinopsis:** "Desde aquí puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cabeza, princesa. Deja de pensar, ¡y duérmete!"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 ** _no soy tu almohada_**

 ** _capítulo único_**

Hacía muchísimo frío esa noche y no había ningún lugar donde refugiarse.

Bellamy y Clarke salieron a buscar provisiones por petición de Kane, que les dejó bastante claro que estaban estorbando en la investigación y no ayudando, horas atrás. Es como si ellos dos, en lugar de ser los que "habían salvado" a su gente en innumerables ocasiones, fueran unos simples críos o eso era lo que parecía cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de Kane. El consejo de guerra no iba a desaparecer porque ellos dos estuvieron un rato en el exterior. Desde el incidente de ALIE, por llamarlo de alguna forma, los trece clanes se unieron sin necesidad de una asamblea o de peleas, porque había un problema mayor: la tierra iba a morir en unos meses y no había solución aparente, como no sea que alguien creyera en los milagros como la rama fanática de los terrícolas.

Clarke se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor mientras esperaba que Bellamy dejara de pelearse con la leña que habían recolectado y encendiera el maldito fuego.

—¡Mierda! —soltó una retahíla de insultos que Clarke no consiguió entender y se metió el dedo en la boca—. Me he cortado.

—¿Qué edad dice que tienes? ¿Cinco años?

—Qué graciosa, haz tú el fuego —la retó enfurruñado—. La leña está húmeda y hace mucho frío, lista.

—Exagerado —no era cierto, en una parte tenía razón, hacía más frío de lo normal, pero supuso que no era nada extraño, estaban en una zona donde el invierno (en el pasado) se hacía notar. Solo esperaba que no se pusiera a never, porque entonces es cuando de verdad tendrían un problema —. Dame, anda.

Bellamy se sentó en el suelo y se frotó las manos para entrar en calor, maldiciendo a Kane y a todo aquel que estuvo de acuerdo en esa búsqueda estúpida, mientras esperaba que Clarke obrara un milagro.

Su enfado iba en aumento, ¿cómo habían podido salir con lo puesto sin pensar en las consecuencias?

—Lo que daría por una manta…

—Cállate —se mordió el labio frustrada, estaba malgastando el tiempo, pues lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora era un pequeño humo, pero no conseguía controlarlo para que el fuego durase. Después de varios intentos, se rindió. Era evidente que iban a tener que dormir a oscuras y en mitad de la nada, agradeció mentalmente que hubieran conseguido mantener la paz con los doce clanes incluso sin Lexa.

—La gran Wanheda ha fallado —se burló entre risas, Clarke le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Eh, tranquila comandante de la muerte, no mates a la única persona que te puede proporcionar un poco de calor.

La broma no tenía una pizca de gracia.

—No me llames así, ¿entendido? —le amenazó medio en broma y medio en serio con uno de los trozos de madera, Bellamy asintió e hizo como si cerrase la boca con una cremallera imaginaria. Clarke apartó la mirada, no porque estuviera cansada de Bellamy, le gustaba estar con él más de lo que quería reconocer, sino porque odiaba que el chico se refiriera a ella como wanheda, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la llamó "princesa"?

Estuvo a punto de formular la pregunta en voz alta, pero se abstuvo. Era una pregunta innecesaria e iba a quedar como una tonta.

—Clarke —se volvió para mirarle, ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que tardó un segundo en divisar la figura agazapada de Bellamy pegada a un árbol—. Ven aquí, no estaba bromeando. Hay que darnos calor o moriremos congelados y no creo que el mundo nos lo agradezca.

Clarke asintió y se acercó hasta donde estaba Bellamy para sentarse a su lado. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su anterior pensamiento, había estado a punto de decir una tontería que, aunque podría ser típica de la Clarke que pisó la tierra por primera vez, no venía a cuento después de todo lo que habían vivido y, encima, podía malinterpretarse. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Bellamy, que quería oír su voz pronunciando su antiguo y odiado apodo, en serio? O peor, ¿que echaba de menos la montaña rusa de sentimientos que la golpeaba cada vez que se lo oía decir?

Descartó la idea tan rápido como vino. El frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos y, seguro, también su cerebro. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba tonterías, normalmente no se lo podía permitir, y no creía que fuera buena idea volver a retomar esa patética rutina. Los sentimientos eran un arma de doble filo y ella ya había tenido bastante últimamente. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y relajarse, cosa que era imposible cuando no paraba de temblar a causa del frío.

—Ven aquí.

Clarke tardó en comprender lo que Bellamy le estaba diciendo, pero fue demasiado tarde para negarse, pues el chico ya se había movido para colocarse detrás de ella y abrazarla por la espalda. En un principio, se tensó, más por el hecho de no esperarse tal movimiento que por el propio movimiento, pero inmediatamente se relajó, era una idiotez ponerse nerviosa, ¡era Bellamy! Y lo que buscaba el chico era que ninguno de los dos muriera esa noche, incluso sabiendo eso y tras repetirlo mentalmente un par de veces, no pudo quitarse de la mente lo que podía significar ese contacto tan cálido en su propia piel que mandaba pequeños calambres por todo su cuerpo o lo nervioso que parecía estar Bellamy por su reacción, ya que no dejaba de moverse (como si no encontrara la posición correcta o se estuviera arrepintiendo) y no sabía exactamente dónde colocar las manos.

Era adorable, pensó, cuánto le había echado de menos todo ese maldito tiempo, ¿cómo había sido capaz de mantenerse tan lejos de Bellamy estos últimos meses? Porque ahora mismo se veía incapaz de separarse de él ni siquiera unos centímetros, lo veía impesable, a pesar de saber que era posible. No solo se había separado de él una vez, sino dos veces y eso le rompía el alma.

Cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza contra el pecho de Bellamy, lo primero que sintió fueron sus latidos para nada coordinados contra su cuerpo, que actuaron como una nana, y después ese olor a madera, bosque y almizcle mezclado con algo similar al alcohol que siempre le había gustado y que tan pocas veces había podido disfrutar desde que le conoció.

Bellamy movió los brazos una última vez y Clarke se los sostuvo para enredarlos ella misma en su cuerpo. El chico farfulló algo similar a una protesta, pero Clarke ni le prestó atención, debido a que los dos necesitaban descansar, relajarse y no pensar en nada. Hablar era una contradicción y ella no estaba preparada para darle forma a lo que estaba empezando a sentir o, mejor dicho, lo que estaba recordando.

Clarke no podía desconectar del todo cuando Bellamy era lo único que sentía, bebía y olía en ese instante. Y era agradable, tan agradable como el dolor que le recordaba constantemente que ella estaba viva, mientras que otros no. Estar así de agusto con Bellamy se parecía mucho a una traición, como si ella necesitase estar siempre alerta y con el corazón roto, sin permitirse una tregua.

¿Era Bellamy una tregua?

Bellamy era más que una tregua.

—¿Tienes frío? —susurró el chico sin saber el efecto que tenía su voz y el aire que escapaba de sus labios contra el oído de Clarke.

Se estremeció y Bellamy la abrazó con más fuerza. No sabía cómo, pero las piernas del chico estaban sobre las suyas dando algo más que calor en el entumecido cuerpo de la comandante de la muerte. Se mordió el labio, ¿por qué su cuerpo y su corazón la traicionaban de esta manera? ¿por qué le hacían recordar sentimientos que, aunque nunca creyó que existían, estaban ocultos tras capas de dolor y pérdidas?

El chico, ajeno al debate interno en el que Clarke se estaba sometiendo, suspiró, maldiciendo el momento en que decidió que era buena idea atrapar a Clarke entre sus brazos, ¿qué esperaba conseguir con todo esto? ¿qué Clarke se diera cuenta de lo que sentía hacia ella? Porque eso no era buena idea ni en un millón de años, la rubia seguía enamorada de Lexa y él no podía luchar contra un amor así, ni quería hacerlo, pues sabía que no existía posibilidad alguna de que la chica alguna vez se fijara en él, no porque fuera imposible, sino porque Clarke no iba a permitirse abrir su corazón de esa manera nunca más, ¡en menos de seis meses había perdido a dos personas que amaba!

Y Bellamy estaba poniendo en peligro su amistad con la rubia, si su cuerpo le traicionaba, Clarke se daría cuenta y buscaría una excusa para alejarse de él para siempre, por el bien de ambos, y eso sí que no lo quería. Separarse de Clarke era como perder su corazón, no iba a vivir para contarlo.

La chica se removió y Bellamy actúo por impulso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —aguantó una carcajada y mantuvo los ojos cerrados—. Intentar dormir, imagino.

—Bellamy —le advirtió e intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero la tenía inmovilizada—. No soy una almohada.

¿Qué qué estaba pasando? Que Bellamy había decidido despejar su mente de pensamientos dañinos, y la de Clarke, descansando su cabeza en la cabeza de la chica como si esta fuese su propia almohada personal.

—Yo creo que sí, princesa.

—No… —se calló de repente y Bellamy abrió un ojo para comprobar que la chica seguía ahí, cuando era obvio que así era.

—¿Has decidido que discutir por un pego es menos importante que dormir? Es por saberlo, nada más.

—No, no —susurró descartando la idea de recordarle a Bellamy lo que le había dicho por miedo a que no volviera a hacerlo—. ¿Bell?

—¿Mmm?

—Puedes quedarte así siempre que no me aplastes —el chico emitió un ruidito como respuesta y Clarke cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si fueron minutos u horas, pero lo que Clarke sí sabía es que era capaz de quedarse así, en esa pequeña y dulce burbuja, todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, estaba dispuesta a mandar a la mierda al mundo, a su gente y a los otros doce clanes, solo por un segundo más entre los brazos de Bellamy porque era ahí donde simplemente era Clarke Griffin, no esa "delincuente" que descendió del cielo, no la asesina de la montaña, ni wanheda ni tampoco la elegida por los clanes para salvar el mundo.

Simplemente era ella y eso le encantaba.

Bellamy se removió en sueños, pero lejos de apartar a Clarke o de molestarle su presencia tal y como ella temía pues no estaban en una posición "cómoda", se abrazó un poco más a ella, como si la rubia fuese su ancla y tampoco hubiera nada en el mundo que importase más que ellos dos, en mitad de la nada y casi muertos de frío.

Si alguien le preguntara que era Bellamy Blake para ella, no sabría qué decir. Hacía unos meses hubiera dicho que era su amigo, pero es que esa palabra se quedaba corta y ninguna encajaba con lo que sentía por él.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, queriendo averiguar la respuesta, que no se percató de que el chico estaba despierto y que sus brazos ya no estaban en su cuerpo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico ya había hecho su jugada y sus manos estaban por todas partes, haciéndole cosquillas. Intentó alejarse de él, pero las piernas del chico aprisionaban las suyas y, en realidad, ella no quería escapar, porque reír dolía, pero más dolía pensar.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes cosquillas? —gritó entre risas mientras la chica se deshacía en sus brazos—. Esto es lo que le hacía a O cuando oía los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando, ¡deja de pensar, princesa! ¡y duérmete!

—Esta me la… vas a pagar… Bellamy —le agarró las muñecas y ejerció la fuerza que pudo para alejar las manos del chico de su cuerpo, con la respiración entrecortada, clavó sus ojos azules y vidriosos en los divertidos de Bellamy—. ¿Quieres guerra? Pues vas a tenerla.

Esa noche no pudieron descansar como querían, pero por lo menos no pasaron el frío que esperaban y consiguieron dejar atrás todo el dolor, la muerte y la traición que los rodeaba día sí y día también, por unas cuantas horas simplemente se comportaron como los críos que eran cuando llegaron a la tierra, como los críos que tendrían que haber sido si no vivieran en el mundo en el que vivían.

Cuando el sol volvió a salir, Bellamy y Clarke dormían abrazados, no como una pareja de amantes, tampoco como lo harían unos amigos, pues no había ni un solo centímetro entre sus cuerpos que no eran otra cosa que una masa de piernas y brazos.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Que nos volvamos a encontrar_ en el siguiente one-shot.


	2. 02: Tarea inocente

_**may wee meet again, princess.**_

* * *

 **Título:** Tarea inocente.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry

 **Rating:** +16

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Bellamy.

 **Sinopsis:** Como algo tan inocente, como era cortar el pelo a alguien, podía convertirse en algo así. Estar con Bellamy, pensó Clarke, era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, pero, ¿besarle? Besarle era como ser ella misma de nuevo y era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. **NO SPOILERS.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 _ **tarea inocente**_

 _ **capítulo único**_

Instalarse en Arkadia estaba resultando más agotador de lo que parecía a simple vista. Los primeros días fueron agradables, todo el mundo estaba ocupado y siempre había algo que celebrar en el campamento, pero el pasar de los días ya estaba haciendo mella en Clarke que se aburría muy fácilmente sin tener nada que hacer. Se había acostumbrado a seguir una rutina y esta había quedado reducida en la nada por lo que tenía que buscarse un entretenimiento mientras tanto.

Por eso estaba ahí, en ese cuarto lleno de trastos, buscando una cosa.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar unas tijeras?

Bellamy se rascó la barbilla y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, pero recordó que Clarke no podía verle y le respondió.

—¿Para qué?

Clarke sacó la cabeza del montón de cajas que estaba examinando muy concienzudamente para lanzarle una mirada asesina a su amigo que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la puerta. Desde lo de Polis, ellos siempre estaban juntos.

—¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?

Bellamy la ignoró

—¿No es mejor que alguien te deje un cuchillo?

—No se me da bien cortar el pelo con un cuchillo —se explicó antes de volver a mirar todo el desastre que había montado en un minuto—. Tiene que haber alguna por aquí, entre todo esto.

—Casi no quedaban tijeras en el Arca, ¿por qué crees que alguien pueda habérselas traído y dejado ahí, entre toda esa basura? —se pasó una mano por los rizos que le caían sobre los ojos, mientras hablaba.

Clarke no apartó la mirada en ningún momento y miró a su amigo con gesto desdeñoso. Lo normal es que a Bellamy le molestase tener el pelo tan largo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era así, que para él el pelo era tan secundario como la misma ropa, solo le daba relevancia cuando ya no tenía otra opción.

—Si no sabes cortarte el pelo, Clarke, pídeselo a alguien. Creo recordar que Monty era muy bueno con el cuchillo —frunció el ceño—. Cualquiera te vale, menos yo. No se me da bien.

Clarke la miró entre incrédula y sorprendida.

—No me digas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Pero puedes verme? —realmente estaba sorprendida—. Me parece increíble, te lo digo en serio, es increíble que puedas ver con todo ese pelo que tienes, ¿desde cuando no te lo cortas?

—Gia iba a cortarme el pelo —su voz fue casi un susurro, pero Clarke pudo distinguir perfectamente el dolor y la traición decorando sus palabras—. Pero no la dejé, yo me veo bastante bien.

—Es imposible que puedas verte ni con un trozo de cristal delante de tus narices, Bell —apartó la caja que estaba mirando para abrir otra, pero cambió de opinión y revisó las bolsas que había en una esquina—. ¡Lo tengo! Están un poco oxidadas, pero… _servirán_.

Bellamy _no_ estaba.

El muy cretino se había largado.

Clarke apretó con fuerza la mano donde tenías las tijeras para sentir mejor el frío metal y salió de allí dispuesta a encontrar al peludo e idiota de Bellamy Blake y terminar con el sufrimiento de todo el campamento. El chico no servía para nada con ese maldito flequillo, que en cualquier momento alcanzaría a tapar su nariz, en esa maldita cara suya. ¿Es que no lo entendía?

Los pasillos estaban atestados de gente, pero no era el caos que Clarke esperó hallar en su primer día en Arkadia, todo lo contrario, era un desorden de gente bastante ordenado. Todo el mundo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y nadie se paraba a recordar lo sucedido semanas atrás, aunque Clarke sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que todo explotara de nuevo.

—¡Chicos! —corrió hasta alcanzar a Monty y a Harper—. ¿Ha pasado Bellamy por aquí?

—No le hemos visto.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada malo, no para vosotros —les enseñó las tijeras, Monty tardó una milésima de segundo en comprender lo que sucedía.

La pareja se echó a reír.

Clarke prosiguió con su búsqueda. Estuvo casi tres cuartos de horas dando vueltas por todo el campamento sin ver a Bellamy en ninguna parte. Nadie parecía haberle visto y tenía sentido. Bellamy era bastante escurridizo, pasa que a la chica le costaba creer que con tanto pelo pudiera escaparse sin matarse.

Iba a desistir en su búsqueda cuando pasó por la zona de las habitaciones, ¿había mirado en su cuarto en algún momento? Frunció el ceño y se dio una bofetada mental, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes lo más obvio? No recordaba cuál era el número de la puerta, sin embargo, no sería muy difícil identificarlo.

—Perdona —paró a un chico—. ¿La habitación de Bellamy?

El chico, que vestía un traje de uniforme, señaló una de las habitaciones del fondo del pasillo, Clarke asintió y se lo agradeció con un simple gesto, él no era muy hablador, ella se lo agradece. Odiaba que la gente le preguntara si era Clarke Griffin.

—¿Bellamy, estás aquí? —sin esperar respuesta, terminó de abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero Clarke no tardó en reconocer las cosas, aunque escasas, del chico. Desde un par de camisetas a unos pocos libros que habría rescatado durante la reconstrucción del campamento, meses atrás.

Tomó uno de los libros y lo ojeó por encima, estaba escrito en una lengua que no conocía, pero el simple tacto de las hojas o de las letras, le sentó bien.

—¿Clarke?

La chica soltó el libro de golpe y se volvió. Bellamy vestía con unos simples pantalones y el cabello lo tenía completamente mojado. Clarke tragó saliva y echó mano a las tijeras que guardaba en el borde del pantalón, detrás de ella.

—Mira, me has ahorrado trabajo.

—¿Eh? —era adorable, pensó, parecía realmente sorprendido como si no comprendiera lo que Clarke le estaba queriendo decir—. Oh, no, Clarke, ni se te ocurra.

El chico retrocedió, preparado para encerrarse en la habitación que servía de baño si era necesario, pero esta vez no se iba a ir de rositas. La puerta estaba entre ellos, pero antes de que Bellamy pudiera alcanzarla, ella se le echaría encima. Había aprendido a ser rápida, podría fingir perfectamente que Bellamy era su presa y no fallaría.

—Será un corte de nada, Bell, no dolerá.

—¡Sí que lo hará! ¡Es mi pelo!

—Bellamy, no puedes llevar casi un año en la tierra y no pretender cortarte el pelo.

El chico siguió retrocediendo todo lo que pudo, es como si Clarke lo estuviera amenazando a punta de cañón, hasta que se topó con la puerta del baño. Fue a echar mano del pomo, pero Clarke fue mucho más rápida. Se lanzó encima y Bellamy se apartó como pudo, tropezando en el último segundo, y cayó al suelo.

—¡Que te floten, Griffin!

—Pobrecito, que se ha tropezado con su pelo, ¡deja de luchar! —sacó las tijeras y aprovechó que el chico estuviera tirado en el suelo para sentarse a horcajadas—. Ahora, no tengas miedo. No dolerá.

—¿¡Sabes lo surrealista que es esto!? —le escupió entre cabreado y asustado, mientras colocaba las dos manos en la cintura de Clarke, en un principio, con la intención de alejarla lo máximo posible, pero después no sabiendo o recordando, mejor dicho, que era lo que quería hacer con ese movimiento, pues de repente fue consciente de la cercanía de la chica, ¡estaba justo encima de él y ni siquiera estaba completamente vestido!

Clavó sus ojos café en los azules de Clarke, que se había quedado completamente paralizada al sentir la calidez que las manos de Bellamy transmitían y que mandaban calambres por todo su cuerpo, por un momento, se arrepintió de haber seguido a Bellamy hasta su cuarto, se arrepintió de la ida de cabeza que había tenido al querer cortarle el pelo, se arrepintió de saber que estaba traspasando una línea que se prometió que nunca traspasaría con Bellamy. No con él, no con la única razón que le quedaba para no romper allí mismo.

—Lo siento —se mordisqueó el labio inferior y tuvo el ademán de levantarse, pero el chico ejerció un poco más de fuerza en la cintura de la chica.

—No te muevas —más que una súplica era un gruñido. Clarke tragó saliva ruidosamente y se inclinó de forma inconsciente para apartar un par de mechones del rostro de Bellamy y así poder verle mejor. Durante unos segundos, un par de centímetros separaban sus rostros. Los dos querían romper con esa distancia tanto como alejarse el uno del otro, pero no lo hicieron, no se movieron, simplemente permanecieron ahí, memorizando cada centímetro del otro y sintiendo absolutamente todo sin querer reconocerlo.

¿Podría Clarke ver a través de sus ojos y saber lo que sentía Bellamy por ella?

¿Podría Bellamy ver a través de su armadura y saber lo rota que estaba o el miedo que tenía de sentir lo que no quería sentir por nadie más en el mundo?

Bellamy se incorporó un poco, lo justo para que su nariz tropezara con la de la chica, Clarke se estremeció ante el movimiento, pero no se apartó. Ni tampoco dijo nada, porque temía que si lo hiciera, la realidad volviera a llamar a su puerta. Bellamy se inclinó para rozar los labios húmedos de Clarke con los suyos como llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía una jodida eternidad, ¿o era al revés? ¿importaba?

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, ni siquiera cuando sus labios se unieron en un simple beso, querían ser conscientes en todo momento de que, eso que estaban viviendo, era real y no un sueño que se repetiría constantemente en sus mentes, cuando menos lo esperaran, para torturarlos.

Sin romper el beso, Bellamy rodeó el cuerpo menudo de Clarke con sus brazos y esta movió sus propias manos, dejando caer las tijeras olvidadas, y las llevó directamente al cabello del chico, donde se permitió enredar los dedos entre sus mechones salvajes como llevaba queriendo hacer toda la mañana. Y fue justo ahí, cuando los dos se permitieron profundizar el beso, dejarse llevar completamente y romper el contacto visual para poder sentir hasta el último ápice de ese beso que, aunque Bellamy llevaba deseándolo meses no se asemejaba a nada de lo que se había imaginado, para ambos fue como sumergirse en una burbuja de la que no querían escapar nunca, donde solo existían ellos dos y no tenían que pensar en nada que no fuera en perderse en los brazos del otro.

Podrían haberse pasado horas besándose y ninguno de los dos sería consciente del pasar del tiempo, pero Clarke había ido hasta allí con un objetivo, que aunque no era tan interesante como el que estaba viviendo, que tenía que cumplir y esa era su oportunidad. En cuanto el chico se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Clarke, esta aprovechó para tomar las tijeras del suelo y cortarle un mechón de pelo.

Gritó.

Bellamy, gritó.

Fue un grito graciosísimo.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loca, princesa!?

Clarke tenía las mejillas rosas, el pelo hecho un desastre y los labios hinchados, era la viva imagen de sus sueños, pero no podía disfrutar de ella, no cuando le había cortado un trozo de pelo sin su consentimiento. Tomó el mechón del suelo con cuidado.

—Eres cruel.

—Vamos, Bell, deja que te corte el pelo —se acercó a él con cuidado, el chico la miró dubitativo—. Y quizá después te deje que me lo hagas a mí.

—Preferiría continuar… —cubrió sus labios con un beso y después le enseñó las tijeras—. ¡Vale! Pero no te pases.

Clarke sonrió satisfecha y obligó a que el chico se sentara en el borde de la cama para comenzar con su tarea. Una hora después, el trabajo estaría hecho y, tal vez, Clarke y Bellamy siguieran donde lo habían dejado, pues ambos necesitaban volver a sentirse completos y solo había una manera de que eso fuera posible. Clarke no sabía qué pensar al respecto, estar con Bellamy era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, pero besarle era como ser ella misma de nuevo y quería eso más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, no quería volver a enamorarse y estar con Bellamy de esa forma era un riesgo que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Toda duda desapareció en el mismo momento en que el moreno tomó su mano y tiró de ella para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Que nos volvamos a encontrar_ en otro one-shot.


End file.
